Darkness Falls
by sexylemonface
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor go on a school trip. Draco & Harry. SLASH!
1. First Night

**Title:** Darkness Falls  
**Author:** sexylemonface  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** SLASH. Swearing.  
**Summary:** School trip... 'nuf said  
**Note:** Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**- First Night -**_

_**

* * *

**_

School trips were meant to be fun, right? But something about the certain group of people that were going made Harry unbelievably uncomfortable.

How did it come down to just Gryffindor and Slytherin?

He had no idea.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were the ones to supervise this trip. But the thing that bothered Harry the most was the fact that he had to leave Hedwig - his pet owl - back at Hogwarts, locked in her cage, for a whole week, by herself.

As he sat on the bus he looked out the window at the flurry of colors passing by and couldn't help but think what might be ahead of him. Many things came to mind on what this trip may entail, he pictured caves and glow worms, a meadow, water, but then at that moment his thoughts were interrupted by a squeal and cruel laughter that could only belong to a Draco Malfoy along with his 'side kicks' Crabbe and Goyle. He turned to the back of the bus to see who they had claimed as their victim this time and it was none other than Ginny Weasly, he looked to Ron who was sitting - technically now slouching - next to him and immediately knew he was asleep by the deep breathing and slight snore. He looked back to Ginny who was tugging viciously at her hair and moaning slightly, he then realized that the three Slytherin's had put gum in her hair and she was fighting to get it out. Harry grabbed a spray bottle from his bag and stepped over Ron who stirred slightly and started snoring even louder, before going over to the young redhead who was sitting on the floor of the bus.

"Got a comb?" He asked sympathetically while crouching down beside the girl.

She nodded slowly and blushed slightly before grabbing a small brown comb from her bag and handed it to Harry with an expression of confusion.

He understood.

"I'm going to spray this onto your hair and then comb the gum out." He explained, pointing to the bottle. "Do you trust me?"

Ginny nodded again and crossed her legs before turning slightly away to let Harry get better access to her hair. He sprayed a fair amount on the gum-infested locks and combed at it lightly, the gum came out of her hair with slight difficulty.

"All done" He whispered. "No need to be so tense."

Ginny relaxed and combed her fingers through her hair, letting out a sigh of relief before looking back at Harry.

"Err... thanks Harry... what is that… Uh… Spray?"

Harry tapped his nose a few times and handed the comb back before sitting in his own seat next to Ron. _Good 'ol spray in conditioner _he thought. Harry relaxed into his seat with a content sight and peeked over the seat in front of him, Hermione was sitting with her legs outstretched over both seats with her face buried in a book titled 'Camping.' He sat back again and slid down his seat to a comfortable position before giving a small huff and closing his eyes. He could hear everything around him so clearly, the engine of the bus, the chatter of the students, the birds outside, the slight breeze in the trees...

"Harry! Wake up... We're here!"

He was being shaken.

"Come on Harry!"

Ron pulled him up and out of the bus; their bags had already been taken out and put on the ground before them. Harry rubbed his eyes, still slightly drowsy from sleep, and reverted his attention to where the rest of the students were. Both professors were standing in front of the large group of young witches and wizards, Snape looking particularly smug. Harry looked around his environment; it was nothing like he thought. They were standing in a smallish grass/dirt patch and in front of them about 100 meters away looked like the start of a track, when he looked up more he saw a mountain, not huge mind you, but intimidating enough.

"Everyone gather around!" Called Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron walked over and listened to what professor McGonagall had to say.

"This trip was put together for the sake of every student here to have a small break from all the stresses and pressure of school, but if I find anyone misbehaving on this trip we have ways of getting you back to Hogwarts in a flash."

Professor Snape stepped forward, motioning to everyone that he was about to speak.

"The mountain you see before you is where we will be going. First of all we will be tramping to a camping ground using that track." He pointed to the track Harry had previously seen. "Then we will be setting up camp."

Professor McGonagall spoke once she was sure Snape was finished.

"OK, now everyone get into pairs. Males and females separate. One Gryffindor and one Slytherin to each pair."

There were a few moans and groans before everyone got into pairs, Harry was left standing on his own before Snape came over directing a good looking blond Slytherin boy to him.

"Potter! You're with Draco."

Harry hissed under his breath before giving up and letting it be. Of all the atrocious, cruel, idiotic, insane, bitter, evil people, he had to be stuck with Malfoy!

"For fucks sake" mumbled Draco, low enough so Snape didn't hear.

Everyone put their packs on and started down the track behind both professors. Harry didn't find the walking too tiring, more the company. Draco was panting and taking heavy slow steps.

"Don't walk so fast." he huffed. "My legs are killing me..."

Harry couldn't be bothered with whatever might happen if he argued so instead he just slowed down to match Draco's ragged walking patterns. Soon enough they were quite far behind everyone and Draco was panting even more frantically.

"H-Harry, stop" he said between breaths. "Can you... carry me?"

Harry was slightly confused at this.

"What? Walk yourself!"

"P-please" he whined. "I'm dying here"

Harry rolled his eyes. _I give up_.

"Fine."

Harry took his pack off and got Draco to put it on along with his own before crouching slightly and letting him jump onto his back. Draco moved his head getting himself more comfortable. Harry walked for a while not really thinking about anything, but then he felt Draco's breath on his neck, and again, this time Harry shivered slightly and felt the hair on his arms stand on end. Also something about the feeling of Draco's body against his so close stirred something inside and he felt himself blush. _No._ He argued with himself. _He's my __**enemy**__... wait... and a __**GUY!**_ He shook his head and took a deep breath. He shifted Draco's weight and heard a soft snore in his ear. _He fell asleep..._

Harry caught up with the rest of the group when he came to a clearing; it was the camping ground Snape was talking about. He then dropped Draco on the ground with a heavy thud and he groaned.

"What the hell Harry?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh. Crap." said Draco, blushing slightly. "Are we here?"

"We are always **here**_,_ we are where we are." stated Harry matter of factually.

"No shit." Draco replied, covering his embarrassment with a smart-ass remark.

Harry then walked away from the blond on the ground and found Ron who was standing with the rest of the group.

"So what the hell are we doing?" he inquired of the red head.

Ron jumped and turned to Harry, hitting him over with a tent pole in the process.

"Shit, sorry Harry. We're pitching tents with our..." he trailed off, cringing. "Buddies…" he looked to a fat kid sitting on the ground, it was Goyle.

"You think you've got it bad? I've got Malfoy."

"Damn, that sucks Harry."

"Tell me about it..."

Harry grabbed the equipment needed and found a spot far away from everything and everyone.

* * *

Draco looked around, wondering where Harry had gone. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep, _how embarrassing._ He found Harry in a secluded spot away from everyone, and from what he could see Harry was struggling to put up a tent.

Harry huffed; he had had enough with this bloody tent. _How do people do it?_

"Could you at least **try** and help?"

Draco pulled Harry out of the way and got to work, after about half an hour of annoyance both boys started working together and got it up in the next 10 minutes. For some reason the flush of color Draco saw in Harry's cheeks made his stomach flip and he looked away trying to get his heartbeat to slow. _How the fuck did __**that**__ happen?_

Draco looked back at Harry and right at that point Harry threw off his shirt revealing his slender stomach and creamy skin. Draco swallowed thickly at the sight before him and blinked a few times, startled. _Fucking hell Draco! Pull yourself together, it's fucking __**Harry!**_ Draco fought with himself, trying to make sense of the flurry of feelings that he suddenly seemed to be getting.

Harry turned to Draco and looked at the expression he was holding. He looked as if he was in shock.

"Draco? Are you okay?"

No reply or movement at all, he just kept his gaze fixed.

"Hey! Draco! You're starting to freak me out!"

Still nothing. Harry walked up to Draco and shoved him to the ground.

"Snap out of it!"

Draco slowly looked up and saw slight worry in the emerald eyes that were Harry's and looked away, quickly getting to his feet - going bright red in the process.

"S-sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Harry stared as Draco quickly walked off and out of sight. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. Then grabbing all of his and Draco's belongings, threw them inside the tent before making up the beds. Feeling quite proud of himself he lay on his mattress and looked up at the roof of the tent, the sunlight was turning the blue slightly green and he could see all the fine detail in the canvas. Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander, but all that seemed to come into his thoughts, was Draco.

* * *

Draco walked and walked, trying to clear his head of Harry, but what he was trying to do most was make sense of **what** he felt about him. All these years he always thought it was hatred, maybe jealousy, but never in a thousand years would he have thought he **liked** Harry, and especially not in **that **way.

He got back to the tent well after dark and found Harry snoozing, still shirtless. He took off his excess clothing and got into the bed that was made up for him, he hoped, and just lay there unable to sleep. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes that all he would see was Harry. But he closed his eyes anyway, not realizing how tired he really was and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open and he couldn't see anything, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he realized it was night. He took his watch out of his bag and checked it, 11:02pm. He looked to where he set up Draco's bed and there was someone snoring very lightly, lying on the mattress next to him. It was a hot night and Draco's sleeping bag had been pushed down right to his feet. Harry tried to focus through the darkness and when he was able to see clearly he saw that Draco was only in his boxers and was able to see his slim stomach and defined yet subtle abs. He wanted to touch them, feel them under his fingers. Before he knew it he was doing exactly that, Harry gently ran his hand over Draco's stomach and he shivered all over.

"H-Harry…" Draco whispered through sleep.

Harry almost literally jumped and went straight back to his bed, turning his back to where Draco was. He closed his eyes tight trying his hardest to fall unconscious, but with what had just happened it was impossible. He lay there with his eyes wide for what seemed like hours before he heard Draco softly snore. Harry let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes. _Idiot_. He thought to himself before he too, drifted off.

Draco stopped fake snoring and turned to Harry; he was breathing heavily. Taking in a deep breath of air he slowly sat up and stretched. He could still sense the feeling of Harry's fingers tracing across his abdomen. He hated how it felt so good, and how he was so turned on already. He carefully unzipped the tent before sneaking outside; it was a very warm night so he didn't bother putting on any extra clothes, but still when he got outside there was a sharp chill in the air. Draco ignored it; he rather liked the cold freshness of the night anyway. He walked around the campsite slowly, while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once he was able to see relatively well he started to jog into the forest, he didn't stop for a while but when he did it was only because there was nowhere left to run. Draco stood on the edge of a tall cliff; below him he could see the deep water of the ocean. The roar of the waves was thrilling. He looked up behind him and there was a huge tree that looked intimidating but inviting all at once. Draco jumped and grabbed hold of the nearest branch, swinging himself on top of it and brushed the bark off of his hands before climbing higher. He stopped once he reached a point where he could see all around him, then looked toward the campsite, from where he was sitting he could see everything. All of the tents were close together except for one blue tent that was all on it's lonesome. Draco kept looking at that one tent and saw someone emerge from within it. The boy was very good looking with dark hair and from what Draco could see he was only wearing boxers just like himself. Draco stopped looking at this figure and just stared into the distance not thinking about anything in particular. He was snapped back into reality when he started to slip off of his branch, it was only just too late for him to stop from falling. Draco let out a cry as he fell from his perch, he flailed frantically trying to find something to grab onto and grunted as he hit the ground. But the ground didn't feel like ground, it was a bit soft and also - it grunted too. Draco slowly tried to get up and when he finally accomplished it he was hit with the reality of what, or should I say whom, he fell on top of. It was Harry.

"What the hell were you doing up there!" Harry demanded

Draco was too shocked to answer; he was looking down into Harry's eyes and was overcome with the urge to kiss him. He then did exactly that. Draco pushed his lips to Harry's and traced his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth in response allowing Draco to further deepen the kiss. It was then cut short when Harry pushed Draco from him and stood up hastily.

"What the FUCK!" He bellowed

Draco was breathing heavily.

"You can't honestly tell me you didn't enjoy that, you also allowed me better access!"

Harry blushed, and was very glad it was so dark.

"Ok, so what if I did? It doesn't mean anything! I was in the moment!"

Draco scoffed.

"Is that what you call it? Oh and by the way, nice stomach"

Draco licked his now dry lips. Harry went scarlet and tried to cover himself, but once he realized it was no use, gave up.

"Shut up Malfoy,"

"Oh I do love it when you talk dirty to me, Potter,"

Harry scoffed and started to walk away.

"Wait a second Harry… How did you find me anyway?"

"I could see you staring at me from the tent,"

Harry laughed as he ran off and left Draco still sitting on the ground covered in leaves and dirt. Draco got shakily to his feet and brushed himself off. He was in no hurry to get back to that teasing Potter so he just walked extra slowly. When he got back to the tent he was surprised to find it empty, but rather than going inside he stepped back out, bad idea on his part. Draco was tackled to the ground by a now laughing again, Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes before pushing Harry off him and then pinning him down with his hands above Harry's head. Harry looked at him in shock before Draco forced his lips on his again. This time Harry was less than inviting and didn't even do anything but squirm and kick at the boy trying to force himself upon him. Draco pulled away and laughed.

"You seemed to be a lot more into this before"

"Get OFF me!" Harry wailed.

"Oh use your manners, Potter"

"Oh… Get the FUCK off me!"

"Ah, that'll do"

Draco let go of Harry and got up before jumping back into the tent and onto his bed. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes while smiling to himself. He was proud for doing what he did, and never would he think of doing it in broad daylight. There was just something about the night time that got him going.

* * *

**A/N:** So I found this again, decided I liked it and wanted to finish it, so I will (:


	2. Second Night

**Title:** Darkness Falls  
**Author:** sexylemonface  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:**_**In depth**__** Slash. Swearing.**_  
**Summary:** School trip... 'nuf said  
**Note:** _We go together like  
Remember forever like _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_**- Second Night -**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco woke to an empty tent the next morning - he wasn't sure what was going to happen today - the professors hadn't told the students before hand. He stretched and got up before getting dressed into a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top. When he walked out of the tent he saw everyone crowded around the professors once again. He made his way over slowly before he caught the eye of Harry, who - in seeing Draco - averted his attention and moved as far away as possible. Harry hated what had happened last night, but what he hated more was the fact that he enjoyed it. He even allowed Draco to kiss him the first time, not struggling at all until he realized what he was doing. Harry shook his head trying to rid his thoughts of Draco and looked toward the professors, awaiting their instructions.

"Alright, quiet down everyone." Professor McGonagall started. Once everyone had become silent she carried on.

"Today will not consist of any more trekking, that was yesterdays activity. Today will be... How should I put it, the beginning of fun relaxation?"

There were a few whoops and cheers at this.

"I hope you all brought swimming gear!"

With this everyone went off to their tents to gather their togs and towels. Draco and Harry were the last ones left before they slowly walked to their tent. There was a thick awkward silence between them before it was broken by Harry tripping and falling. He subconsciously grabbed in front of him trying to stop - but what he ended up whacking into was Draco - resulting in them both falling onto the ground.

"Fucking hell!" Draco complained. "Watch yourself, Potter! GOD!"

Draco got up with a huff and walked far ahead of Harry, getting his things and walking back before Harry was even able to get up.

_Uhh... I'm so clumsy _He thought. Harry got up and got his things before slowly walking back to the crowd, finding Ron in the process.

"What took you so long, Harry?"

"Um... I fell over."

"Seriously?" Ron scoffed.

"Shut up."

Once the two professors finished a head count they started down a flat dirt track. The walk took about 5 minutes but it was definitely worth it according to Harry. They all stopped in front of a huge swimming hole It was covered by trees so there was clearly a smaller chance of getting burnt by the scorching sun.

"Alright students, there are two changing rooms over there." stated professor Snape, motioning towards two separate concrete rooms. "You will be able to tell which is which, at least I would hope so." He smiled to himself, obviously amused by his degrading way of speaking to the young teens.

"Come on, Harry." Ron insisted before they both went into the male changing room.

It was just a big open room with wooden bench seats all around. _Oh god_ Harry thought to himself _It's an __**open **__changing room... _At that point Draco walked in and Harry couldn't take his eyes off the blond teen. All that was going through his mind was how Draco was going to be naked... in the same room as himself. _**Ugh!**_ Harry averted his attention quickly so he was now standing facing the wall. After a moment he subtly looked back to where Draco was and that's when he saw it... Draco's pale ass. Harry blushed and looked away hastily. The next time he looked back Draco was gone, and so he got changed in a much calmer manner. Once both Harry and Ron were changed they went outside to be confronted with almost all the students in the swimming hole. It was enormous.

"Wooo!" Ron called out as he jumped into the deep water.

Harry couldn't get that picture out of his mind, and it was getting him hot. He looked at the water; just looked. It looked amazing - a slightly green blue and it was so clear. He walked around on the rocks, holding onto the trees branches for support. Something brought his mind back to the night before, and he remembered Draco falling onto him from high in that tree. He had an idea. Harry climbed onto the nearest branch and kept climbing until he got to a spot that was high enough to be thrilling and also had no branches in the way of him jumping. He looked around the swimming hole, trying to find Malfoy. When he found him, Draco was on his own just a little in front of Harry's jumping range._ Perfect._ Harry jumped as far forward as he could, and bombed right behind Draco. The water had a sharp chill to his warm skin and he found himself tingling. When Harry surfaced every one was laughing and cheering him on.

"Nice one Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "You should have seen his face! Or heard him **scream**!"

Harry burst out laughing unable to hold it in after hearing that Draco **screamed**. Harry looked toward the professors, even McGonagall was snickering to herself. From the corner of his eye he saw Draco walking off away from the water hole and toward the campsite. _Should I follow him? _He thought.

Draco grabbed his towel before storming off back towards the campsite. He got about half way and stopped. There was another swimming hole, it was just a lot smaller. He walked over to it and put his towel down on a nearby bush before diving in. The water was slightly warmer than the other, and in a way it was comforting. He heard water flowing and he looked around for where it was coming from. There was a small waterfall flowing into the water he was swimming in. He floated over to it and warmer water seemed to be radiating from where it flowed. He put his hand under the gush. _Hot springs?_ He pulled his hand out before turning his back to it and sitting underneath the flow. It gave the sensation of a slightly rough massage, but it felt amazing. Draco closed his eyes and let himself relax. He was sitting on a slightly rough boulder in the water. He was close to having a clear head when he heard a splash in front of him, he jumped slightly from the fright. He moved out of the flow to wipe his eyes and look at what had made the noise. Harry sprang out of the water and sighed.

"This water is **great**!"

"What the fuck are **you **doing here!"

Harry was the last person he wanted to see right now, or ever.

"I came to... apologize?"

"Don't mention it."

"Bu-"

"Really. Don't**. EVER.**"

Both boys just relaxed and floated around for what seemed like hours before it started to get dark.

"Maybe we should get going..." Harry suggested and turned to leave.

"What's your rush?"

Draco grabbed onto the brunettes arm and pulled Harry to him, kissing him in a smooth movement. Harry pushed Draco's chest, breaking the two apart.

"What do you think you're doing!" He spat. "UGH!"

Harry withdrew from Draco with a slightly distressed look, before making his way through and out of the water. He wrapped his towel around his shoulders and faced away from Draco. _He doesn't understand what it's doing to me... And I can't let him know._ Harry walked away, not waiting for Draco. He got back to the campsite and everybody was doing their own thing. He saw Ron sitting on his own and made his way over to him, sitting down next to the redhead.

"You look wasted, Ron."

Ron was slightly paler than usual and had bags under his eyes.

"I didn't notice before but, whoa..."

"I had the WORST night." He complained. "Goyle snores like a fucking train!"

Harry gasped, he had never heard Ron swear in his entire life.

"Oh well, that sucks. I had a pretty horrific night myself." Harry said without thinking.

"I bet. Malfoy. What did he do this time? Torment you all night? Throw things at you?"

"Oh... Uh... Something like that." Harry smiled halfheartedly at Ron, trying to get away with the obvious lie. It worked, Ron smiled back and sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to bear with it." Ron whispered.

"mm..."

At that instant both Ron and Harry saw Draco emerge from the dirt track with his towel slung around his neck.

"Speak of the devil..." The redhead hissed. He was about to get up and advance on the blond when Harry pushed him down and spoke.

"Never mind Ron, I'll deal with it..."

Ron nodded his approval and left Harry to get up and approach Draco.

"Back for more Potter?" He teased.

"Why don't you just give up already! You know I could tell someone!"

"But you won't."

"Argh!"

But he was right. Of course he was right. Harry did like what he was doing, he just didn't want to admit it and especially not to **him**. They both walked back to their tent together in silence. When they got there they hung up their towels and togs after getting changed separately.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Harry demanded.

Draco was silent.

"Spit it out, Malfoy!"

Draco kissed Harry forcefully. Harry pushed him away by the throat before punching him in the gut.

"Fucking hell Draco!" He complained.

"You get me so hot!"

Harry sprang at Draco making him fall backwards resulting in Harry on top of Draco in a straddling position. Harry then kissed Draco, softly at first and then remembered everything that had happened sofar. Forcing his tongue into the blonds mouth he gripped the teens hair with both hands before tilting his head for a more open mouthed kiss. Draco obliged and kissed Harry back before pushing him off and pinning him down so that now Draco was straddling Harry holding his hands against the ground. But in doing so he broke apart the kiss.

"Okay, I've done my part. Now let me go!" Harry demanded.

"Now now Potter... You've gotten me very frustrated, see"

Draco rubbed his crotch on Harry, making him feel the blonds increasing erection. Harry gasped, for the rubbing was directly on his own.

"S-stop!" He whimpered "Uhhh..."

Draco insisted on continuing; nibbling on Harry's neck, getting the brunet teen hotter and hotter. Harry struggled trying to get out of Draco's hold - but it was useless - Draco was much stronger and had the advantage in this situation.

"I'm glad you chose such a secluded spot Harry." He said the boy's neck.

Draco jumped off and pulled Harry into the tent unexpectedly, throwing him on his own mattress before pulling them both together quickly, so that Harry was unable to get away. Harry was so angry but so fucking turned on at the same time. Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's head, parting the brunets legs to rest between them.

"You **are **enjoying this." Draco said, slightly surprised at the feeling of Harry's growing bulge.

Harry didn't want this to happen, at least not yet. He thrusted hard and Draco was obviously not expecting it. While he was unstable Harry made a break for the door but Draco was faster than he expected. He grabbed onto Harry's ankle and pulled ham hard, though at this moment harry used his free foot and kicked him in the face resulting in Draco crying out in pain and Harry fully escaping. The chill of the air calmed down Harry's raging hormones and by the time he got back to Ron his erection had ceased. Ron looked up from his seat.

"Oh hey Harry, you're back." Ron yawned. "We're all about to roast marshmellows on the fire over there" He pointed to a bon-fire that many students were already sitting around. "Want to join?"

"S-sure thing" Harry started shivering, he hadn't had time to grab anything warm from out of the tent.

"Oh you must be cold, here take this." Ron handed him a warm blanket and went off to sit at the fire. Harry followed, wrapping it around himself.

Ron grabbed two sticks and a jumbo bag of marshmellows, placing it between himself and Harry. They both just sat there for a while staring into the fire and ate some roasted marshmellows. Harry thought about Draco, and kind of felt bad about kicking him so hard. He actually wondered whether or not it would bruise, Draco did cry out fairly loudly.

"Hey Ron, I'm getting tired. I think I'm just going to go and sleep now." Harry had the overpowering urge to check and see if Draco was okay.

"Oh alright." Ron yawned even bigger than before. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry left the blanket next to Ron's tent and made his way slowly back to the tent. Once he got there he didn't really know what to do, instead of going inside he just sat near the door.

* * *

"Harry? is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi."

Draco sighed and went back inside the tent, not really wanting to converse with Harry now. He was still extremely aroused and even the thought of earlier made him pulsate with desire. Harry crawled into the tent and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry about kicking you.. are you, okay?"

"Nevermind Harry, I deserved it."

Harry could hear the huskyness in his tone and he knew he was still as he was earlier, this made Harry's loins burn and he felt himself starting to get hard again. _Damnit._ He kind of felt bad now for coming on to Draco and then stopping and freaking out so soon after. Harry made up his mind, he wanted to show how sorry he was, he wanted to make it up to Draco. He crossed the tent and sat on Draco's bed so they were facing eachother. Harry cupped Draco's cheek in his hand and felt the warmth radiating from him, he leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Draco was speechless, he just sat there in the sensation of what was going on. Harry kissed him again but with more of a hunger, he slid his tongue into the blond's mouth and rolled it around Draco's. Draco let out a small whimper and lay backwards, Harry obliged and moved with him. Harry broke away from the kiss and moved to Draco's neck, biting him softly. He kept moving down until he got to Draco's nipple, he took it into his mouth and grazed the tender flesh with his teeth, gaining a moan from the breathless teen. He moved away from this and kept going down until he reached the elastic of Draco's shorts, and this is when Draco fully realized what Harry was thinking.

"W-wait! What are you-"

Harry rubbed Draco's crotch, shutting the boy up as he bit his lip to stop from yelling out in pleasure.

"That's more like it." Harry smirked. "Now lift that cute little butt of yours."

Draco did what Harry asked, he couldn't help it. God he wanted this, so badly. Harry removed Draco's shorts so that his stiff member was bobbing freely and he had perfect access. He grabbed onto it and started to move up and down slowly, he then licked the tip and down the side before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. Draco moaned loudly as Harry worked away at him, he could feel his tongue and lips around him and started to slowly thrust his hips in time with what Harry was doing. Harry pulled away and removed his own shorts before going up to passionately kiss Draco. Harry smelled like sex and it was intense.

"I want you to do me" Harry whispered huskily into Draco's ear, his hot breath made the blond shiver.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he sat up, made harry get on all fours and positioned himself at the entrance of Harry's inviting ass. As Draco slowly pushed himself inside, Harry's arms gave way and he held himself up at the elbows. Draco started moving and soon picked up pace, he had a hold of Harry's hips and was pulling him back each time he thrusted forward. He felt the sensation chorus through him and he came with a deep and final thrust within Harry, crying out as he did.

Everything went dark

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the roof of the tent. He was covered in sweat and.. there was a sticky feeling inside his boxers. Draco snapped back to reality and gasped, he pulled the elastic of his shorts up so he could see inside.

"Oh _SHIT!_" he cried. _It was a dream.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hahaha! That's right folks. Funny stuff right there (:

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES! ((If you left a review, look here))**

**_SJ95: _**Haha thank you! I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, with exams and school and stuff. But I will definitely continue at some point.

_**grassandsafetypinsandthings: **_Oh cool, yeah next chapter asap!


End file.
